This invention can hold a crotch from falling away from under a person's arm while allowing free movement of the person's arm.
People who use under-arm crutches have a problem when they need to reach out with an arm so that then a crutch is not supported and can easily fall away from the person. For example, a student who is using under-arm crutches and who is working at a class-room blackboard can easily have a crutch drop away so that awkward maneuvering is needed to retrieve the crutch.
An over-shoulder, around-turn harness shown by Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,436, over-shoulder straps and locking devices shown by Yackley in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,671, and around-leg and around-torso straps shown by Scheihing in U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,167 all involve specially constructed crutches with mechanisms having many parts and still to not allow free movement of the arms and torso while holding the crutches from failing away.
Thus, there is an opportunity for a product which will hold crotches from falling away while allowing free movement of arms and torso.